An Assassin's Diary
by Miharu Kishimoto
Summary: Lost, lonely, and no family left. Upon the search for herself and answers to lifelingering questions, she seeks the truth to the lost. Along the way she meets many with similar goals, her heart lightening, but also falls in love with the enemy...


**An Assassin's Diary**

**Chapter 1**

_"Broken Promise"_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ragnarok Online. I only own the characters' names and personalities and storyline. All job classes, towns, monsters, items, and everything else belongs to Gravity Inc.

**Author's Note:** Look at me, I'm back into playing Ragnarok Online, and I even got my boyfriend to get addicted to it, too. Bwahaha. My last fanfiction, _An Assassin's Diary_ was horrible now that I read back on it. It's been two years. Oh, wait, this fanfiction's also called _An Assassin's Diary_. Well, since my last one was so horrible, I decided to delete it. I could not come up with a better name than _An Assassin's Diary_ for my story. So I kept it as is. So KEEP IN MIND, THIS STORY IS DIFFERENT THAN MY LAST ONE!

------------

The morning air sent a frigid shiver down the spine of the middle aged woman. She tucked her feline ears against her head, curled her tail tightly around her slender body, and huddled up against her partner's larger, more muscular human form. With each step a muffled _crunch_ was heard in the silent, eerie snow field surrounded by frozen trees drenched in white. These trees were well hidden by the thick morning fog.

"A-Arlen, w-w-why are we out h-here so... e-early? It's c-cold..." The woman stuttered as shivers tightened her muscles and rattled down her spine. Arlen grinned.

"You'll see." He said as he embraced her closer to keep warm.

It was their anniversary, and he took her all the way from Al de Baran to Lutie the night before, waking her early to take her to the forever frozen southern fields and hills of Lutie for an important surprise.

"B-But I'm f-f-freezing..."

"Do you want to go back?"

"If you t-tell me what your surprise is."

"Not a chance."

She pouted. He looked over at her warmly.

"I want to show you something. I promise you won't regret coming here."

"I b-better not."

Arlen gave a satisfied smile. He knew it would leave her breathless, possibly far more than she was expecting from him. He was becoming anxious for her reaction.

They began strolling some distance in the silent misty air, Arlen unable to determine the distance to his destination due to the thick fog surrounding them. For any adventurer unaware of what they were doing, it was quite easy to become lost. The sounds of their crunching footsteps continued, a long moment of silence between them. It was too cold for conversation. They were both eager for the warmth of their arrival to wherever they were going. Only Arlen knew.

"I.. I love y-you.."

Arlen glanced over at her, his eyes somewhat widened with the sudden silence breaking comment. She usually never told him this out-of-the-blue. It threw his train of thought off balance.

"I.. love you too, Silva..."

He stared at her for a long moment, and though she probably knew this, she didn't mind. He gazed at her every feature, carefully brushing the thin later of snow from her head and black feline ears. He leaned down and kissed the tip of one of her ears, which caused her ears to loosen up a little in comfort and pleasure. He smiled, continuing to gaze at her furry ears, her long, ivory white hair, and her face.

In a moment, more snow began drifting slowly from the sky, adding more thin layers to the ground. Before they would know it, their footprints would fade.

Arlen held Silva tighter.

"We're almost there." He assured.

"Can we please do this another... t-time? Please?" Silva pleaded, looking up at him with upset eyes.

"Silva, hun, Lutie's not getting any warmer."

She sighed. Arlen suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." He lied, and scanned his surroundings quickly, repeatedly. His breathing picked up. Silva looked up at him worriedly.

"Arlen, what's wrong?"

"It's... nothing."

"Are we lost?" Her voice was filled with anxiety. Arlen did not answer, nor did he move. He stood there, glancing all about him, hardly paying attention to her. He inhaled and exhaled heavily. The fog was thickening, and seeing even twenty feet ahead of them came to be impossible. The falling snow also thickened, and small gusts began to form. It seemed impossible that the weather had changed so quickly. His plan was almost ruined.

"Arlen..." Silva squinted away from the snow and freezing air blowing into her face.

"Let's go back." He finally said. "There's going to be a blizzard."

"What?" Fear filled her voice. As he looked around for a moment, he gasped to himself as he realized no footprints were to be found, nor a way back. Their sight was blinded by the falling snow and thick fog, and exploring the field would be too harsh to even attempt. He feared hypothermia and over exhaustion.

Before he could respond, a sound was heard in the distance. Arlen froze, and hushed Silva. She seemed confused, and terrified.

"Arlen..?"

"Hush." He attempted to listen carefully over the hissing roar of the growing blizzard. They both froze, Silva staring at Arlen intently as he listened. As the sound was heard again, it sent shivers down both their spines. He turned to her with a horrified face, grabbed her and quickly set off into a direction away from the sound.

"Arlen? Arlen, what did you hear..?"

"...A bark."

"Wolves? Are there sled dogs around? Maybe there are other people stuck in the blizzard!"

"No, Silva..." He breathed heavily, and cringed to himself. "It's the Garm."

"The... Garm..?"

"Don't mind it. Just run!" He grabbed her wrist and ran, ran as fast as he could.

Icy wind and blowing snow blinded their eyes, stinging their faces to the point of numbness. They ran blindly, as fast as they could to find someone, anyone or anything. The deep snow hindered their speed greatly, and often Silva tripped and fell, getting back up with the help of her human lover.

How could this have happened..? A romantic anniversary surprise in the peaceful snow town of Lutie, and it turns into a disastrous run for their lives. Out of nowhere, a ferocious howl pierced the ears of the feline and human. Silva yelped in horror, and Arlen scanned his surroundings, feeling his own heart pound his chest. The sound of crunching snow beneath their feet was suddenly not the only ones being heard. They heard more, sounding like a gallop, meaning more than simply two feet. Several small barks were heard behind them.

Silva tripped and screamed, causing Arlen to stop so abruptly he slid and fell on his side. Once he glanced at his lover, he realized she did not fall from tripping. The tip of her tail was clamped in the mouth of an ice blue wolf puppy of some sort, only its size certainly did not resemble a puppy, but more like an average-sized wolf. It was whining and pulling roughly on her tail, dragging her slightly within the snow. Both the feline and human were frantic.

"Arlen, you go run! I'll handle this myself."

"The hell you won't!" He frantically replied, kicking and tackling the puppy. Its iced-over fur seemed to be more like thick ice daggers instead of fur, almost like it was completely made of icicles. The pup was distracted enough to let her tail go and redirect its attention to its attacker, Arlen. Barking and nipping at him, Arlen gave it a good kick and sent it some number of feet, sending it yapping and whining. As soon as it got back to its feet, it gave Arlen a good glare, but did not attack. It stood there, raised its head and howled.

"Come on." Arlen leaned down to Silva, putting his arms underneath her back and behind her knees, picking her up in his arms. He dashed in the opposite direction.

He sheltered his poor feline lover from the icy cold blizzard, attempting to keep her as warm as possible while trying to escape. He would do anything to keep her safe, to keep her... _alive_.

"Arlen..." She whined softly.

"Hush, my Silva. I'll keep you safe. I promise. Even if it means my life... I promise... I'll keep you safe."

She said not a word. More howls and trampling feet were heard behind them, including a deep grunt and a low bark. Arlen cried to himself on the inside, but he was determined to keep Silva as safe as possible. He knew the Garm and all its cubs were right on his tail. He could feel the awkward icy coldness coming from the wolves that did not come from the blizzard. He felt his heart pound, and his wheezing breath of which hurt his lungs terribly. Running as fast as you can in a blizzard was the worst thing you could do to yourself.

"Stay back, heathens!!" Arlen screamed at them. "What do you want, huh?! Are you hungry? Then come after me and leave her OUT of this! _I'm_ who you want!"

"Arlen!"

"We can't outrun them... It's the least I can do."

"No!"

Arlen could almost feel the warm breath coming from their throats, but while he was still a good distance away, he found a large snow-covered bush and carefully but quickly set Silva behind it, away from view.

"Silva, hide until they go away! I'll lure them away. Once they are, _run!_ Run as fast as you can until you reach Lutie."

"But, Arlen..! No!" She reached out for him.

He trailed his fingers along her arm, to her fingertip as he distanced himself from her, then let go, taking one last look into her eyes, then ran back to the barking wolves and the ferocious, hungry Garm.

"Leave us alone!!" He yelled, leaping on the Garm's back and holding onto its neck. The cubs jumped, attempting to reach his height, tearing off bits of clothing from his body. The Garm flailed widly, roaring viciously as Arlen held on for his dear life. With a good thrust, the Garm flung Arlen from its back and sent the human flying into a tree trunk, snow falling from its branches and onto him. He lay there, stunned, breath taken from his lungs for a moment too long. The Garm approached him, leaning its head down to Arlen. He felt its hot breath against his icy skin, staring into the black eyes of a very hungry beast.

"No!" Silva leaped out of nowhere, and tackled the Garm.

"Silva! Stay back!" He harshly yelled.

With ease, the Garm sent her bashing into Arlen, weak and frail.

"Silva, I told you to stay hidden!!" He was more frantic than ever. He knew not only _his_ life was on the line, but now _hers_ could be taken away too.

She looked up at him with weak, saddened eyes.

"I couldn't stand watching... I couldn't take... I just couldn't... I'm sorry..."

"I promised to protect you... Silva, my darling." Arlen breathed, the emotion consuming him and making him numb. His life flashed before his eyes. "My promise is broken... I can't.. protect you... now..."

"Arlen... we can be together, now..."

The last thing they heard were the growls of the Garm and its cubs as they sank their teeth into their feast. And the last thing they saw were each other's eyes gazing into each other's, their fingers entwined before their muscles no longer functioned. And soon, everything went black...

And became no more...

**Author's Note: **If you don't know what any mentioned monster looks like, I highly advice you to look it up in the monster database at RO Empire ( www roempire com ) The Garm also goes by the name of Hatii, but I thought that Garm sounded more intimidating. Constructive and reasonable criticism is loved. Review, please!


End file.
